1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retaining clip for rods, pipes or sectional strips to be detachably fastened to another sectional strip. The invention is particularly concerned with the mounting of traffic signs which shall be attached to pipes and, in particular, shall be mounted on guardrails of freeways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such guardrails have become established on freeways and on certain raised sections of other roads for traffic safety. They are designed to prevent motor vehicles from going off the roadway. To flexibly intercept motor vehicles which do go off the roadway, said guardrails are generally mounted with a certain inclination such that the upper part of the guardrail projects over the lower part. Thus, an automobile bumping into such a guardrail must first bend the guardrail in a vertical direction, with part of the impact already being absorbed before it deforms or destroys the guardrail itself.
Now, if it is desired to mount signs temporarily near the edge of the roadway, it is possible to utilize guardrails as mounting devices, because they are already firmly anchored in the ground. Like guardrails, signs are usually mounted by anchoring them with a small foundation in the ground. Heretofore, to obviate the need for a separate foundation, signs have frequently been mounted directly on the guardrail itself.
This method is particularly useful when, for example, a sign shall be temporarily mounted at a construction site, with the sign being bolted into the guardrails by means of mounting brackets and/or clamps of known construction. In this case, it is necessary to keep on hand a variety of clamps with appropriate inside diameters for various types of signs. Also, mounting brackets of varying widths must be kept on hand for signs of different sizes and weights. Heretofore, brackets and clamps have been bolted into the guardrails by drilling holes in the guardrails.
Thus, the disadvantages are obvious. The drilling of holes in the guardrail entails the use of complex tools, e.g., electric boring machines. However, particularly in uninhabited regions where there is no electric power, it is cumbersome to use such boring machines. A further disadvantage is that the fitters must carry a variety of brackets and clamps for different signs. An additional problem is the inclination of the guardrails. Unlike guardrails, signs must be mounted vertically. This can only be done by bending the brackets, but pliable brackets are unstable and impair the installation stability of the traffic signs.